My heart, it feels like broken bones
by Tonkotsu Ramen
Summary: Kaname is a handsome but dangerous True Blooded Vampire who studies at Cross Academy. When he first lays his eyes on Yuki's other best friend, he decides that she is his and his alone. KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kaguya Kagemaru (Last name first, first name last)/ Maru  
Age: 15, looks like 16 or something  
Looks:

Clothes: Day class uniform and light blue baggy jeans with a blue tank top with a white chefs apron.  
Personality: nice, sweet, caring, overall a perfect person  
Likes: cooking, sewing, knitting and making people happy  
Dislikes: unruly behavior  
Fears: the pained screams of dying people  
Hobbies: cooking, knitting/sewing, looking at the moon and making prophesy? (Fear the enemy who does not sleep; the moon will turn red when blood covers the battlefield; pristine white will become blood when pitch black brings death; Death will bring the Clan new warriors; Splattered blood will not taint the pure heart)   
Dreams: to open a shop and cheer people up with her food and be the best cook in the world (both).  
Weapons (If applicable): prophesy making


	2. Chapter 2

_Fear the enemy who does not sleep _

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" a voice shouted into a light brunettes ear.

"What! Maru, save some of the BBQ bento for me!" Yuki replied.

"No, either that you go and get some for yourself or none at all!"

"Alright, you win Maru," Yuki sighed in defeat while the taller girl smiled happily. 

_Hi, my name is Kaguya Kagemaru or Maru. I'm the head chef in Cross Academy. My friends are Yuki Cross, Zero Kiriyu and Yori. _

_I came to Cross Academy as a freshman a year ago.  
_

_My school is divided into two cohorts. One is the Day Class; the other is the Night Class. All the female students fawn over the Night Class students. _

_The boys are kind of cute, but I'd rather fancy a Day Class student. _

_The Night Class students, I could care less about them; my chances to date a male Day Class student are much higher.  
_

_Zero, Yuki and I go way back, all the way to kindergarten. Anyways, those two are the campus guardians. _

_I pity them in their efforts to keep the girls away as the Night Class students head into the school compounds. Enough about me, now let's get back to the story!_

"Hey! Shove over! Let me see them!" voices were heard as the Night Class students head over to the school.

"Keep back!" Yuki and Zero repeated like bodyguards. She chuckled a little, seeing their predicament.

Then the crowd shoved forward and Yuki fell into the way of the Night Class Dormitory leader, Kaname Kuran. She saw Yuki blush and Maru smiled as she remembered Yuki's ten year crush on Kaname.

As he helped her up, he placed a long-fingered hand on her head, which was roughly taken off by Zero.

"Dont touch her," Zero warned the handsome brown haired youth. Kaname only chuckled and continued on his way.

KANAME POV:

When Yuki fell down, I helped her up, not noticing her blush. I placed my hand on her head for a few moments before it was roughly pushed off by Kiriyu.

"Dont touch her," he warned gruffly.

I chuckled and continued walking down the pathway. As I walked, I could not help but notice a stunningly beautiful girl at the back of the crowd, she seemed to be smiling about something.

Perhaps I should talk to the Chairman about her, there seems to be something weird about her, you thought.

Kagemaru's POV:

She smiled as she stared at the two Student counsellors.

She knew a secret that she didn't tell anyone, though she knows that Yuki and Zero already knows this but…..

_The whole cohort that made up the Night Class are VAMPIRES! _

FF to later in the night:

Yuki jumped down from the roof and caught onto the trees branch as she fell.

"No students are allowed outside the dormitories after dinner! Please give me your name and class and go inside the dormitory!" Yuki said professionally.

"We didnt mean to, we only wanted to take pictures of the night class students! Honest!" the two girls cried.

Then Yuki noticed that one of the girls was bleeding, "Oh no, this is bad, youre bleeding! Get into the dormitory quick!"

Maru was watching them from your room window, which had a good view of the moon and the campus grounds, including the moon dormitory.

Then she saw the silhouettes of Hanabusa and Akatsuki. (If you read the comic then you'll know what happens next, if not go and read it!)and...


	3. Chapter 3

KANAME POV: He had sent Hanabusa to the moon dormitory and was headed to the Chairmans office.

He knocked and heard the voice of the chairman, "Come in."

"Chairman, I need to talk to you about somebody."

"Oh, okay, who is it? Yuki? Zero? Me?" the look on the blonde man's face almost made Kaname laugh out loud.

"No, I think that shes one of Yuki and Kiriyus friends though."

"Oh, you mean Maru right? She has dark blue hair with dark purple streaks and pale dark blue eyes right?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"Can you give me her profile?"

"Oh, okay, but for what reason?"

"I saw her today."

Then the chairman handed him the thin yellow file the words KAGUYA KAGEMARU in black and EXTREMELY CONFIDENTIAL in red in the background.

He flipped it open and the first thing he saw was her photograph. She looked rather studious in the picture with her hair tied back and her small, shy smile.

Its contents were:

NAME: KAGUYA KAGEMARU

ORIGINAL NAME: KAGUYA KIMIMARU

BIRTHDATE: 15TH FEBUARY 1991

FAMILY:

FATHER: KAGUYA KENSHIN (30)  
(DECEASED)

MOTHER: KAGUYA KAGURA (28)  
(DECEASED)

SIBLINGS: BROTHER: KAGUYA KIMIMARO (19)  
(ALIVE)

BROTHER: KAGUYA HIMARO (17)  
(ALIVE)

RACE: UNKNOWN SPECIES, MOST LIKELY WINGED VAMPIRES

TRUE FORM:  
FEARS: PAINED SCREAMS OF DYING PEOPLE

DISLIKES: UNRULY BEHAVIOR

LIKES: COOKING, SEWING, KNITTING, MAKING PEOPLE HAPPY

DREAMS: TO OPEN A SHOP AND BE THE BEST COOK IN THE WORLD

HOBBIES: COOKING, SEWING/KNITTING, MAKING PROPHECIES

WEAPONS: PROPHESY MAKING, ACCUPUNTURE NEEDLES (SENBONS) AND CLANS ADVANCED BLOODLINE, EXTREMELY ACCURATE MARKSMANSHIP (GUNS)

PAST: KIMIMARU WAS THE STRONGEST OF THE KAGUYA CLAN, WHO USES  
BONES OF THEIR SKELETAL STRUCTURE AS WEAPONS, AND WAS AN  
ANGELIC VAMPIRE OR A WINGED VAMPIRE. PEOPLE FEARED HER BECAUSE  
OF THAT AND HER POWERS. ONLY HER BROTHERS AND MOTHER TRULY  
APPRECIATED HER. WHEN SHE WAS 10, THE WAR BETWEEN THE KAGUYA CLAN  
AND THE WOLVERINE CLAN STARTED. IN THE END, THE KAGUYA CLAN WON,  
BUT ALL DIED EXCEPT KIMIMARU, KIMIMARO AND HIMARO. EACH WENT THEIR  
SEPARATE WAYS. KIMIMARO AND HIMARO THOUGHT THAT KIMIMARU WAS  
DEAD, AND GAVE UP LOOKING FOR HER.

PRESENT: KIMIMARU CURRENTLY RESIDES IN CROSS ACADEMYS SUN DORMITORY AND GOES UNDER THE NAME KAGUYA KAGEMARU, TO ERASE ALL CHANCES OF HER BROTHERS FINDING HER. HER BEST FRIENDS ARE YUKI CROSS AND ZERO KIRIYU AND YORI YUKUTA. SHE KNOWS THE NIGHT CLASSS SECRETS BUT HID HER KNOLEDGE OF THEM VERY WELL; HERS AS WELL. EVEN HER BEST FRIENDS DONT KNOW THEM. IT IS BEST IF THE CHAIRMAN WOULD BRING HER TO A DESERTED AREA OR SOUNDPROOF ROOM IN HIS APARTMENT BUILDING EVERY TWO FULL MOONS. SHE WOULD HAVE TO ENDURE THE PAIN OF HER BONES BECAUSE OF LACK OF USE.

FUTURE:-

IQ: 180+ (EXTREMELY SMART)

OTHER: KIMIMARU CREATES GYNOIDS AND ANDROIDS AND USES THEM AS HER SERVANTS IN HER HOUSE/ MANSION. SHE LIVES IN A DESERTED CLEARING IN A DARK FOREST WITH NO HUMANS LIVING ANYWHERE WITHIN A 100,000 KM RADIUS. HER HOUSE IS A TRADITIONAL JAPANESE HOUSE; IT IS OVER 30,000 SQ FT IN TERMS OF LAND BUT ONLY 10,000 IN TERMS OF HOUSE SIZE. ANYONE WHO GETS LOST IN THE DARK FOREST WITHOUT A PROFFESIONAL GUIDE WILL DIE OF STARVATION. THE WHOLE FOREST IS OVER 1,000,000 ACRES.

GYNOID AND ANDRIOD CREATIONS, 10 IN TOTAL CURRENTLY:

1) CHACHAMARU

2) CHACHAZERO

3) SESSHOMARU

4) SANJOU

5) AISAKA

6) ZAZIE

7) DARK

8) YZAK

9) DEARKA

10) DANTE

END ACTUAL PROFILE

{...is there anyone on earth w/ dat kinda IQ?(SAI: nah...but this is a story maya drook/padrooga((maya drook/padrooga means my friend in Russian)))}

_Wow, so Maru is actually a genius! She created 10 of these. Makes me wonder how old she was when she made her first one. Now I think I know why shes scared of pained screams, it must be her past._ He thought as he turned to the Chairman.

"Do you mind if you could transfer Maru- I mean Kagemaru- over to Night Class, Moon Dormitory, where we could watch over her. No one can find her with us, and besides, it states here that although she is of an unknown race, it is clear that she has vampire blood in her."

"Yes Kaname, I am aware of that, but it would make her more upset. She is trying to ignore the fact that she is part vampire. Her clan shunned her for that side of her. In any case, she feels more…how should I say it- secure with Yuki and Zero," the chairman said thoughtfully.

"I may not understand her pain, but maybe I can lessen it. She has to be with the only ones close to what she is in order to relieve that pain," he says, trying to convince Kaien.

"That may be so, but that is what you think, and it may not be the truth. Kagemaru-Kimimaru in private as we talk- has lived with human kind for the past five years of her life, even before the war she lived with humans. Don't you think that it is fair to let her live as a human once more? Zero knows that she is part vampire, and he is still her friend- he may be more, but- he is happy, overjoyed, that another being is sharing his pain, even if that being is a female. Zero and Kimimaru are alike in more than one way, they are part vampires-although Kimimaru has no chance of becoming a level E vampire- they lost their families at a tender age, and they have seen gruesome bloodshed," The chairman explained.

"At least let her try out the life of a Night Class student, would that be fair for you?" he said, trying to keep the peace between him and the chairman.

"I don't know, do you want to ask her?" the chairman says as he picks up the phone, "Yes, hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour. Sorry. Oh, you were? Okay. Do you mind coming over at once? Really? Thanks! Okay, bye."

The chairman puts down the phone, "She's on her way. She was in the kitchen downstairs. Makes me wonder what she was making."

Then the door opened to reveal Kimimaru, " Yes, what do you need? Oh, hi sir," She said, smiling at him.

He felt his cheeks heat up and chuckled.

"Maru, do you want to try out life as a Night Class student? Im not forcing you to, but it was a request from Kaname," Kaien said, his eyes shone in amusement behind his glasses.

"Um, I think its fine, but will I have time to make dinner for the other students?" Maru said while scratching her head in thought.

_So thoughtful, so kind, so beautiful. The perfect bride, she cooks, she cleans and she cares. _

"Of course you will have time. Since lessons are over for tonight, you will start lessons tomorrow.

Kaname, you will tell the other students about her vampire side, that way they wont despise her, okay?" Kaien gave a pointed look at the Night Class Dorm Leader.

"So, sir knows?" she said this so casually that he thought it didn't bother her.

"Yes, I know, and dont call me sir, it makes me feel old," Kaname told her, the corner of his lip twitching as he fought the urge to smile.

"You are old, in terms of human years. But young in vampire years. Sir-I mean- Senior Kuran" Kimimaru said.

She bowed and left the room.

"You know Kaname, I saw you blushing when she smiled at you. Zero does that too you know. You two are in love with her!" Kaien grinned like a cheshire cat as he teased his friend.

"No I'm not!" _What_ _is this feeling?_

"You do know that Yuki likes you right?" the tone was slightly harsh and it made Kaname squirm on the inside.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact," he replied, averting his eyes slightly.

"If we're done, you can go now," Kaien Cross smiled at the vampire who took it as his cue to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

As I headed back to my room, I see Kimimaru coming out of the kitchen with a white apron.

"Hm, oh hi Senior! What brings you here?" Kimimaru asked.

"What are you making tonight for us? In any case, how can you stay up all night doing this while going to school during the day and working full time?" I asked her.

"Oh, that? Im an insomniac, sorry to dampen your spirits if you werent hoping to hear that. Well, for your meal, what do you want?" Kimimaru said while bowing.

"Anything, but I do have a sudden craving for something," I said mysteriously, "Come to my room later tonight."

Kimimaru nodded, bowed and returned to the kitchens.

KIMIMARU/KAGEMARU POV:

Senior Kaname asked her to go to his room later, after she finished cooking their meal! She made onigiri, tempura, unagi, miso soup and asparagus.

She told the other maids to bring their food up for them. The weird thing was, they may be vampires, but they eat her food!

Human food!

Her secret recipe was to give the food a bloody kind of taste.

After she finished washing up, she took off her apron and headed over to the Moon Dormitory.

"Hello young Maru, why have you decided to visit tonight?" the dormitory guard asked.

"Senior Kuran asked me to go to his room after I have finished my duties, sir," she replied politely. The dormitory guard laughed and let her go on.

When she entered the dormitory, she heard noises from the dining room and expected them to be eating their food as of now.

She crept silently to Kanames room and knocked softly. "Come in," came the reply and she quietly opened the door and shut it as softly. "You requested me to come here sir?"

"No sir, just Kaname." "Um, okay. Err, why did you ask me to come here Master Kaname?"

"Come here," he said while patting the spot beside him on the bed.

You reluctantly strode over to him and sat down. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, her head on his chest.

Why are you so stunning? How can such a creature exist? he muttered into her hair.

She blushed a little, remembering that her brothers used to tell her that and she smiled. Then Kaname lifted her chin and did the thing no one would ever think he'd do.

He KISSED her!

He brushed his lips gingerly on hers, hugging her tightly to his body.

As he kissed her passionately, he rubbed his tongue on her lower lip and she gasped and his tongue shot in.

While exploring her mouth with his tongue, Kaname's fangs cut her lip slightly, releasing a small flow of blood.

Tasting her blood, he growled deeply in his throat and pinned her to the bed.

Then you two pulled apart and she was blushing.

Kaname was staring at her with emotions in his eyes that she couldn't read.

Love was definitely one of them, the other, she didn't know.

"Um, Master Kaname, what do you want me to come here for?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"You will stay in this room with me during your stay as a Night Class student, alright?" Kaname says while eyeing her lips once more.

_Does he want my blood?_ she thought but nodded.

Then Kaname brought his lips to her neck and sucked on it softly, and at that moment, fear gripped at her heart.

To her surprise, he didn't bite her, _perhaps he thinks he has another chance during my stay here and would do it then. _

He continued to kiss and suck on her neck, making her moan when he passed her soft spot.

"So this is your weak spot," he muttered to himself while kissing that spot.

She moaned softly, not wanting to draw attention to Kaname's room.

"It's okay if you can't hold in your feelings, no one comes in here except Takuma, and he only comes in if given permission," Kaname said, as though reading your mind.

_What is this feeling?_ she asked herself, _he_ _said not to hold my feelings back, what did he mean?_

Then Kaname eyed her lips once more and claimed it with his.

His hand left your hip and travelled down her leg while the other tangled itself in her wealth of raven hair.

_This isnt right. But why do I feel as if it is?_ Then she remembered her nap last month when she had a dream.

It meant: Fear the enemy who does not sleep it could mean her or Kaname, who are the only possible candidates for this.

KANAME POV:

I was lying on your bed and thinking about Kimimaru when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said, knowing that it was Kimimaru.

"You requested me to come here sir?" "No sir, just Kaname." "Um, okay. Err, why did you ask me to come here Master Kaname?" Come here," I said and she sat down beside me. I wasn't thinking when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

"Why are you so stunning? How can such a creature exist?" I whispered into her hair and I could practically feel her smile.

That was it, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I longed for the taste of her lips.

I grab her chin gently and brushed my lips gingerly on hers.

As I kissed her passionately, my rubbed my tongue on her lower lip and being the inexperienced kisser she was, she gasped and my tongue shot in.

She tasted like passion fruit and it took all my will power not to take her right there and then.

When one of my fangs accidentally cut her lip the slightest bit, a small flow of blood flowed into my mouth.

Her blood, it was heavenly, even though I only tasted a bit of Yukis blood before, its taste didnt come close to being this heavenly.

I growled deeply in my throat before pinning Kimimaru to the bed and the both of us pulled apart. I saw her blush and I chuckled inwardly.

"Um, Master Kaname, what do you want me to come here for?" Kimimaru asked and I snapped out of my trance.

"You will stay in this room with me during your stay as a Night Class student, alright?" I ordered sternly while eyeing her lips, her lush lips.

As Kimimaru nodded, I let my lips hover over her neck and I feel her tense up and I gently kissed her neck and suck it. Her skin was like satin silk, it was so smooth and soft.


	5. Chapter 5

As I nipped her skin the slightest bit, she shivered a little and I chuckled inwardly, still savoring the creaminess of her flesh.

After a while, when the sun had risen, I felt a stab of guilt, Kagemaru had not slept the entire day before and she was tired, I could feel the weariness in her body. I got off her and pulled her against my long and lithe body and said, "Sleep, my love, you have lessons tonight, you must rest."

"But what about the students meals, I cook it for them. What are they to do without their breakfast, lunch and dinner?" she said, making me chuckle out loud because of her thoughtfulness.

"The other chefs will take care of it my love. For now, rest," I said tucking her head under my chin protectively. She nods slightly and drifts off to sleep; soon her breaths became smooth and steady, her heart beating strongly against her chest. I smile warmly, hugging her closer, and soon I fell asleep as well.

Kagemaru's POV:

As the remnants of the sunset flowed through the heavy curtains that hung in front of the window, my eyes cracked open, slowly but surely.

I saw a blurry figure in front of me and I rubbed my eyes, trying to make the image clearer. The blurry figure chuckled, rubbing my eyes in an effort to help me rid my eyes of its blurriness.

His hand, its so soft, and while thinking that, I unconsciously laid my hand on his, pressing his hand into my face. The figure let out a chuckle and wrapped a strong arm around my waist, pulling me to his body.

I sighed and snuggled closer but stopped when he said, "Kage-chan, you need to wake up, you said you wanted to prepare the meals for the student, remember?"

My eyes shot open and I sprang out of Kaname's arms and rushed to the bathroom where, as I thought, my new uniform was laid across the bath tub and I did all the usual stuff I did every morning, and I rushed out of the large and lush suite, causing Kaname to sweat drop at my actions.

I rush to the kitchens, tying my apron around my waist as I ran. As I made it to the front of the kitchen, I caught my breath and went to the basin where I washed my hands and tied up my messy hair into a bun.

After that, I went to the huge refrigerator to choose the ingredients for the dinner. The other chefs smiled at me and I returned their smile happily, taking some meat as well as some vegetables, sauces, the lot.

I went to an empty stove and prepared the pan oil and everything else, and then I seasoned the beef before steaming the vegetables and arranged the beef and veggies on a pretty plate.

I repeated this for the 50 more dishes that were on standby next to me.

When I finished with the normal dishes, I went on to the food of the night class. Since they liked lavish feasts where they could stuff themselves, I had to create a hell lot of dishes every night so it would last them throughout their lessons.

When I had finished preparing everything, I cracked my neck from the stiffness of keeping it there for 2 hours straight.

Then I asked the chefs politely if they could serve the dishes, and when they agreed, I heaved a sigh of relief and went to my/Kanames bedroom to take my bag and head off for class. But before I could even pick my bag up from the floor, the door opened to reveal Kaname looking stressed.

He strode in and flopped onto the bed, something I thought he would never do but I closed the door.

"What is troubling you Master Kaname?" I asked, curious to the core but I didn't want to seem rude so I phrased my question in a more polite manner.

He says nothing so I edge closer to him until I was at the side of the bed on which he was lying upon.

When he sensed that I was close enough, he swiftly shot his arms out and wrapped them around my slender waist, pulling me flush to his lithe body.

"M-Master Kaname w-what are you doing?" I stammered, blushing due to the feeling of his body being so close to mine.

"*sigh* Just let me rest in your arms, just for a while," the dark haired vampire murmured while burying his face into my unbound hair. I blush a little more but hugged him back gently.

He shelters my small body with his, hugging me tightly. I smile and cuddle him as well, causing him to smile wholeheartedly and bury his head further into my vanilla scented hair.

I was about to tell him that classes were going to start soon but he moved his head until he was licking the side of my neck.

I pulled back a little, thinking he was going to drink my blood.

"Shh, my love, I am just going to mark you as mine, not drink your blood, relax," Kaname crooned, nuzzling my neck with his face.

I relaxed a bit but I was still tense. Kaname nuzzled my neck one more time and started to lick the side of it, causing me to hold in a moan.

He smirked and sank his fangs into my left collar bone, causing me to gasp a little in pain and moan as soon as the pain ebbed away. Kaname had hugged me to him in such a way that it seemed that we were both connected by superglue.


	6. Chapter 6

I blush heavily because of the fact that not one part of our bodies was left unconnected with each other except for the part that our legs were entwined with each others. I felt Kaname smile against my scalp and he hugged me closer if it was even possible. "I don't think I'll be getting any chocolates for Valentines this year…" he murmured, still smiling softly while placing his lips on my forehead.

"Why is that so, Master Kaname?" I asked, clutching his shirt. "The entire female population would be scheming on how they'll get rid of you to get to me…but I won't ever let that happen, you are mine and mine alone…" he said, his lips still planted on my forehead. I smile softly and tried to get up, saying at the same time, "But Master Kaname, Yuki likes you too, you wouldn't dare to hurt her feelings would you?"

He smiled sadly, his eyes telling me how confused he was about his feelings, "No, I would never dare to hurt her feelings but I just don't like her that way, I only tried to like her because it was the only way to keep her safe. Many vampires out there want her blood, and by telling them that she means the world to me also means that they will never touch her. In any case, I am only doing it for the sake of Chairman Cross who adopted Yuki and cared for her like no other, by taking her away from him might mean taking away his life. I love you and only you."

I smiled at his confession but also caught a hint of coldness in his tone, "I won't question your reasons, but if you ever hurt Yuki's feelings to the point of depression, you have a one way ticket to you know where." By saying this I meant that if he ever hurt Yuki's feelings, I'd send him to Lucifer personally. I sigh and got up and out of Kaname's embrace and told him that it was almost time for classes and that we might be late, so I grabbed my books and rushed out the door to meet one of the Night Class students face to face, I mean face to chest, because he was so tall. It was Kain Akatsuki and he was taller than Kaname by about 5cm.

I bowed and apologized for running into him before I was caught by the arm by Kaname who smiled at me then at Kain and said, "I believe it is time for classes is it not?" (Sai: I feel too bored so I'm gonna skip till the end of classes) I stretched as I entered my temporary room and before I could close the door, Kaname caught the edge of it and I looked at him curiously, chuckling before he said, "I don't think you remembered that I told you that you were going to stay in my room for the duration of your stay here in the Moon Dorms." I looked quite sheepish as I followed Kaname back to his room, and when I entered the huge room, he went to close the door behind him but before it could close fully, there was a loud crash echoing up the stairs so the source was probably from downstairs.

Footsteps rushed up the stairs to stop at the half-open door of Kaname's room while I stood in front of Kaname himself, and the Night Class students were surrounding Kaname in a protective semi circle with their weapons out, I stanced myself in a manner that showed that I might have to use my sheathed chokuto which was magically in my hands. Then more rushing footsteps were heard and a few figures stopped in front of the semi circle of Night Class students, the figures ended up to be vampire hunters and ninjas.

I readied my hand over the hilt of my chokuto as the vampires readied their weapons, the vampire hunters rushed at the vampires with their own weapons and the ninjas attacked from above. I clashed swords with one of the ninjas and hurled him back by grabbing his collar and throwing him out the window and one by one the ninjas came after me with kunais and katanas and I kept slicing their weapons in half with my sharp chokuto, disarming them easily.

Then as one of the ninjas came at my back silently, I turned to give him a piece of my mind when Kaname blocked the attack and blew the ninja's arm off. I smiled at him and he smiled back as we stood back to back with me in a fighting stance while he was standing straight but he kept sending blasts at the enemy and I disarmed them and sent them flying out the window because I didn't want to be the cause of any deaths. Soon, all the vampire hunters and ninjas were either killed or they ran away and some of the Night Class students were breathing hard while I was panting slightly. After a while, I sheathed my chokuto while Kaname was standing there as if nothing happened.

I sighed and when Kaname pulled me back into his room, I closed the door behind me and locked it too. "Um, Master Kaname, may I use your bathroom?" I asked him as he lay down on his bed, he then sat up and replied with a yes. I thanked him and take my clothes, shampoo and towel and go into the huge bathroom, setting my clothes and towel on the wide counter and turn on the faucet causing the water to run.


	7. Chapter 7 Warning, mature content

Recap: You sighed and when Kaname pulled you into his room, you closed the door behind you and after that Kaname told you to lock the door and you did so. Um, Master Kaname, may I use your bathroom? you asked him as he lay down on his bed, he then sat up and replied with a yes. You thank him and take your clothes, shampoo and towel and go into the huge bathroom, you set your clothes and towel on the wide counter and turn on the faucet causing the water to run.

QUIZ START:

You took your uniform off as soon as the water started to run and when you finished stripping, you set the clothes beside your fresh clothes on the counter and stepped into the shower. Unbeknownst to you, someone had slid into the bathroom as well and you weren't alone, but you were too tired to acknowledge that presence and it shocked you to who knows where when the figure wrapped his arms around your wet and lean waist.

You looked over your shoulder, not screaming for some reason, and behind you stood Kaname, and to your shock he was still dressed in his black shirt and white pants and it was sticking to his lean body. He smiled at you before pushing you up to the wall where he sucked and kissed your neck, then he hugged you close and whispered in your ear, "why do I have this feeling in my stomach every time you're near me? Why do I hate not to be at your side at all times? Why? I want, no, I need you Kagemaru, I want you to need me as well. God, if I don't take you now I'm going to burst…"

You blushed as he confessed his feelings towards you and you smile at his, hugging him close to your wet body, "I need you too Master Kaname…" he looked at you in happiness and you smiled back at him as he smiled at you and you push him back slightly to kiss him. He kisses you back with a dominating force and you moaned, slowly taking off his wet shirt and running your hands down his chest as his body arched over yours as he was so much taller than you.

You moan even more when he placed one of his hands at the back of your head to deepen the kiss while the other went to your breast to fondle one of them. You moaned even more to the kiss and wrapped your right arm around his neck while the other unbuckled his pants. He chuckled at your frenzied speed as he broke away for air but coming back almost immediately to your lips in another kiss. You kept moaning until he stopped and you groaned, wanting his large but soft hands on you again, he must have read your mind because he ran his hands down your body, memorizing it in a way.

He pulled away from your lips to trail them down your neck and to your chest where he suckled your breast and his hands went down to your ahem down there. He massaged you gently, making you moan out and pull his pants down hastily before gripping his hair to push his mouth closer to your breast. Kaname chuckled and opened his mouth wider to take in more of you while his fingers started to enter you and you moaned his name softly and gripped his hair harder and massaged his scalp. Then after a while of his fingers plunging into you, you started to feel a strange feeling build up in your stomach and soon you released your fluids while panting heavily.

Kaname smirked and started to kiss you again before licking up your fluids on his fingers, then you had an idea for payback and you pushed him over and his back met the wall as you kissed him feverishly. He chuckled some more as he licked your bottom lip and stuck his tongue into your awaiting mouth, he ravaged your mouth hungrily and moaned when you brushed your fingers accidentally on his cock. You smiled into the kiss and broke away to lick your way down his chest to his stomach where you kneeled and kissed down his stomach teasingly. You ran your fingers down his inner thigh and he hardened even more, making his cock stand up near your face. You blushed and ran your fingers back and forth on his cock as he gripped your hair and moaned.

You then licked the tip of his cock as a test and he moaned even louder as he arched over you and you licked his shaft over and over again making him moan like crazy until he got sick of your teasing and he managed to groan out, "God, Kagemaru, take me in damn it!" you wasted no thoughts on this as you took the tip of him into your mouth and you slowly took him in, licking him as well. He then groaned out your name and he pushed your head towards him, making you deep throat his cock, you then bobbed your head back and forth slowly until he started to buck into your mouth and he swelled and cummed. You then swallowed all his seeds and you stood up slowly while kissing your way up. He glared playfully at you before he flipped you over and he pinned your hands above your head and said in your ear, "This might hurt, please bear it with me…"

You didn't understand what he meant but when he started to guide in his cock into your tight wetness, you felt a sharp pain and even more when he stopped pushing in. then as he started to slide out and plunge into you again, the pain lessened into nothing but pleasure and you moaned out his name loudly and begged him to go faster but he still kept his slow pace, "Who do you belong to?" then he went even slower, "Ahh, you, Master Kaname! Ahh…" "I cant hear you, say it louder, who do you belong to…" "Master Kaname!" then he smirked and took you into his arms while he pumped into you faster and you kept moaning like crazy until you came. He chuckled as he fastened his pace and came soon after you did, then he sunk to the ground while turning off the water and gathering you into his arms again and drying you off with your towel and dressing you and himself and carried you to the bed.

You blushed as he set you down on the bed beneath the covers and Kaname climbed in himself and held you close to him as he ran his fingers through your hair. "I love you Kagemaru…" he whispered into your hair, you blushed before whispering a "I love you too Kaname…" into his chest and you both fell asleep without any worry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Woot, finally came up with this chapter! You readers out there have to help me 'cause i have WRITER'S BLOCK X.X**

I woke up the next night, trying to sit up but something was stopping me, and looking down I saw Kaname's arms wrapped around my waist and I blushed, remembering last night's events. "Unh, Kagemaru, you're up already?" I heard him grunt out beside me. "Un, Master Kaname, how did you sleep?" I asked as he tugged me down beside him again and cuddled with me. "Very well knowing that you would be at my side this night," Kaname purred as he held me close to his chest.

"Master Kaname, we have classes tonight, please get up," I said, trying to pry myself out of Kaname's iron grip. He nuzzled my hair once more and let me go, watching me as I walked over to the bathroom with my uniform. Kaname lies back in the large bed, smiling as he remembers the bliss of our joining the previous night. I was a virgin and he was the only one that I let close, making him feel that large amount of male satisfaction.

"Master Kaname, please get ready, it is nearly time," I told him, walking out of the bathroom with my sleeping clothes in hand. Kaname smiles and I pass him his clothes as he heads to the bathroom. While waiting for him, my mind drifts off to my brothers.

I knew that Kimimaru was most likely alive but there was no proof, same went for Himaro. I was so deeply in thought that I didn't realize that Kaname was ready and had held out my books for me.

I blushed in embarrassment and took the books from his hand gently and thanked him before following him out the door. As I walked to the main foyer, I saw a cloaked man standing in the middle while the night class students were huddled in small groups with a look of trepidation on their faces. "Top elder, it's been a long time," Kaname said as he walked down the steps calmly with me trailing behind.

"Ah, Master Kaname, indeed it has been a long time. And who is this? A human?" Ichijo Asato said as his gaze shifted over to me as I hid behind Kaname's tall frame. "No, she is my companion, and she is no human. May I inquire what the reason is for your visit?" Kaname said, albeit coldly, keeping me behind him all the time as if he was afraid that the elder would attack me. "I just came to see my lovely grandson, is that a crime now?" Asato said calmly, walking towards Kaname coolly.

"Kagemaru, go to Takuma, now," Kaname told –ordered- me and I nodded, swiftly leaving his shadow and hiding behind Takuma, who was standing beside Akatsuki and Hanabusa, instead. The three formed a barrier in front of me as if Kaname had already issued the order. From behind the backs of the three imposing men, you could not hear the coversation (a little though) between the two powerful vampires they were protecting me from, and somehow I was glad I couldn't.

Once the three men parted, I could see the older vampire kneeling in front of Kaname as if he was repenting. After a while, Kaname led me out of the dormitory and to the classroom block where it was dark.


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello to all my readers, this is Sai here!

I'm back in and am going to start revamping all my stories. All stories will be edited and some will be deleted or rewritten. I'm sorry for being on hiatus for so long, people! There may be some new stories coming up so watch out for -man and Bleach! Stories like Ranger of the Woods, The Eagle Lord and Tiger Demon in the Human World may be deleted if I don't get reviews because it's just wasting space. Keep an eye on this story because it's going to continue! Soon. Hahax!

Oh, and I need new ideas for this story because I'm not sure whether to follow the manga or to come up with a completely new timeline with different endings because, as you can probably guess, Yuki will not end up with Kaname and most likely with Zero.

PM me if you have ideas people! Let the ideas flow!


End file.
